


Crave

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Sho wants Aiba to choose him, and him only.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this to AO3 yet (already up on DW), but I figured it's probably better to do it now than never. My initial plan was to post this when the sequel is done, but well... I have no idea when that would be. :D
> 
> Thanks to H for betaing this little thing.

Sho knows that this is one of the worst life decisions he has ever made. It’s stupid, reckless, and it can probably get him killed one day.

“Sho-san…” the man in front of him murmurs his name like a prayer.

Sho lets himself be backed against the wall. He tilts his head back as those lips press kisses on his neck softly. Sho can feel himself getting hot as the man’s hand wander to his back, trying to make him calm down. But Sho’s heart is beating fast—not from fear (not any anymore) but from the anticipation. 

Aiba nuzzles his neck gently, letting his tongue taste the skin of Sho’s neck. He presses himself closer to him and Sho can do nothing but take what Aiba gives him. He wants him, he wants this too much.

He loves being needed by Aiba.

A shiver goes down Sho’s spine when he feels Aiba’s fangs brush slightly against his neck. 

“Sho-san… may I?” Aiba asks softly against his neck.

“Y-yes…” Sho stammers tilting his head to the side when Aiba sucks on the skin.

He lets out a small wince when he feels the fangs sink into his jugular. Aiba pauses, letting Sho get used to the initial penetration of his fangs. When the pain slowly ebbs away, Sho moves slightly into a more relaxed position. Taking this as a cue to begin, Aiba shifts his hold on Sho and begins to drink. Sho’s hands shoot up automatically to clutch at Aiba’s arms.

Aiba is gentle when he drinks from Sho. He wonders if Aiba asks anyone else for their blood. The thought of that hurts. Sho doesn’t want Aiba to drink from anyone else. He wants Aiba to only to take from him. Sho knows it’s selfish—he doesn’t own Aiba—but he hates the idea of not being the only one Aiba goes to.

Aiba drinks from him harder now, and Sho feels like his body is on fire. Blood drinking has always been an intimate act, and this is no different. Sho wishes things can be different between them. Wishes that things can be _more._ He lets out a soft moan as pleasure courses through his veins as Aiba laps at the blood.

Sho lets himself wrap his arms Aiba. The vampire shifts to bring himself even closer to him, drinking his blood at a much slower pace. Sho lets out a soft pant as Aiba takes from him slowly and deeply—that has always made him weak. The pleasure is building in his groin and he lets out a soft whimper.

Finally, Aiba retracts his fangs, and laps at the open puncture marks on his neck, speeding up the healing with his saliva. When Aiba finally pulls away with a bright smile on his face, Sho knows that he’ll never regret this.

Sho has made his choice.


End file.
